MY BUDDY
by 1.krittika
Summary: RIYA ITS UR CONCEPT..UR EFFORT... ON DUO...IM NT MUCH GOOD IN WRITTING THEM..BUT PLS R AND R


**Krittika**

**Authors note:**

Riya here is ur plot..

Guys this a combined effort of Riya I mean kkkloveu and me…the finishing part is mine but till that everything is a joint effort even the dialogues..we discussed it in pm then ultimately here comes the result…

She had asked for a story but u all know na I'm still not getting much time so only one chapter..sorry if I can't satisfy..

Bt yes I will be back soon may be by the next month end with my loooong..stories till then cope up with my one shots..!

**Story:**

Duo are returning back from beurau daya was humming a tune showing his happiness. Abhijeet asked "kya baat hey Daya aj bahut khush lag rahe ho?"

"ha yar aj mein baht khush hu…per bajah tumhe aabhi nahi bataunga.."

"aain…aisa kiu?"

"kiuki mein tmhe ek surprise dene wala hu..aur baata dunga to surprise feeka per jayega.."

"surprise?"

"ha.."

And they reached home by this time.. both descended down and Daya ordered "tum jake fresh ho jao aur achese ready ho jao.."

"kiu?"

"hum kahi jane wale hey.."

"per kaha?"

"arey bola na surprise hey.."

"per Daya mein aj thak gaya hu yaar…"

"tum bhi na..off….suno fir… Avitash aur Raaj yaad hey meine tumh inn dono ke bareme kaha tha.."

"ha..wo log US mey rehte hey tumhare bachpan ki dost hey..pata hey mujhe"

"wo log india aye hey, aj mein unse milne jaraha hu aur tum saath jarahe ho"

"mein..mein kya karunga jake.."

"baat karoge..miloge…kiu?"

"mein kya..tumhare dost hey..tum.."

"Abhijeet please yaar..meine unse tumhare bareme itna kuch kaha hey..ek baar milne cahte they wo log kab se..please chalo na mere liye"

Abhijeet agrees and thus Daya takes Abhijeet with himself to meet them too, Abhijeet feeling highly awkward but moved on Daya's insist.

here they were talking when suddenly abhijeet's past and his memory problem came in between

"acha ek baat batao Daya…hum to tab contact mey nahi they jab Abhijeet se tumhari dosti hui thi..achanaq se itni gehri dosti…"

Daya smiled glanced at Abhijeet who seems to be lost in past aura started as… "dosti ho gayi yaar..formula thori hi hey.."

"nahi matlab tum dono to bilkul alag ho..fir.."

Daya took a deep breath.. "jindegi ne mujhe to akela bachpan se hi rakha tha..tum sab dost to they per koi family nahi tha..aur Abhi ko bhi uss hatse ne akela kar diya..to hum ek ho gay…"

He turnd to Abhijeet with "kiu Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet nodded with a smiling face.. Avitash smirked Raaj chirped in "waise Daya meine tab news mey dekha tha..Abhijeet ko to asylum mey….I mean..uski dimagi haalat.." he left the sentence incomplete making a sorry face..

Daya smiled with "kya tum log bhi.."

Abhijeet just looked at Daya he had expected something else but…

Avitash continued "Abhijeet tumhe to bad mey bhi kayi bar attack a chuke hey na short time ke liye"

Abhijeet just nodded..

"tab to sayed tumne Daya ko bhi nahi pehwchante hoge..tumhe tab kaisa lagta tha..I mean..pura blank..xperience kaisa tha..matlab..ajeb lagta hoga na.."

Raaj added "aur Daya..tumhare samne tumhara hi..sabse acha dost (he stressed on the words) khara hey aur tumhe nahi pehcanta…tum ager tab usse hi uska burai bhi karoge to wo samjhega nahi heina?"

Daya looked at both of them for some moments silently… he studied their expression..found only humor so laughed out..

They continued their interview about the relation between duo..

Daya laughing while Abhijeet just smiles feeling hurt while looking at Daya who assured him through eyes. Here they just enjoy and chat for some time longer while again Raaj asked "Daya Abhijeet aur tum to aab ek hi rank mey ho..to aage ACP kaun banega.."

Daya laughed with "arey second in command hi banga na.."

"aur tum.."

"tab ka second in command.."

"per ager ACP vul jaye ki wo ACP hey…"

Abhijeet thought Daya would say something while Daya just laugh it off. "arey fir se yaad ajayega.."

When they reached home Abhijeet tries to go directly to his room, Daya feeling his silence so ask him the reason but Abhijeet denies all with smile. Daya say to him in irritated tone after getting the reason.. "kya hogaya hai Abhijeet? woh log sirf mazak kar rahe the yaar...acha theek hai unhe aisa nahi kehena tha magar main kya keheta haan? woh mere dost hain Abhijeet? aur woh log sahi bhi toh they na"  
Abhijeet silently nod with.. "haan Daya woh log sahi the..maine kaha na main bas thoda thak gaya hun yaar, tumhi bekaar mein.."  
Daya- "kyunki tum bekaar mein uss cheez ko galat le rahe ho Abhijeet".  
Abhijeet(silently)- acha theek hai Daya, main galat hun, abh sahi?  
Daya(irritated)- Abhijeet tum...dekho woh log sirf mazak kar rahe the yaar, tum bekaar sabh dill pe le rahe ho...  
Abhijeet(tired tone)- acha theek hai Daya, main manta hun mujhe hans lena tha apne upar, abh main jaaun, fresh hojaun?

Daya said nothing. Abhijeet moved in to get fresh and then move to bed.  
Here when Abhijeet was getting ready to sleep, Daya entered his room with his mobile and asked him to talk, Abhijeet confused grabbed it and hearing..  
"I am sorry Abhijeet, hume nahi pata tha tum uss baat ka itna bura maanjaoge yaar, hum log toh bas mazaak kar rahe the, We are really very sorry yaar"  
Abhijeet(silently looking towards Daya)- it's okay Avitash...  
After wishing each other both cut the call again, Daya in teasing...  
Daya- abh mill gayi tumhe shanti, bol diya ussne sorry tumhe...  
Abhijeet(smiling)- mujhe usski baat se kuch farak nahi para tha Daya...woh mera dost nahi, naahi main usse isse pehle kabhi mila tha...  
Daya- phir problem kya hai?  
Abhijeet(looked at him and again down while filling a glass of water)- kuch nahi Daya...

Daya really irritated with this silence now. But though to leave the conversation as feeling Abhijeet was least interested. Both wished each other good night and now moving to sleep.

since Daya's friends are there after long time, they making so many plans and all. Every other day they went somewhere and calling Daya for the trip too. Daya really enjoying their company as after long met his friends and spending quality time with them.  
Because of extra work load from a few days, duo was busy. But after the cases got over ACP sir gave them 2 days holiday, Abhijeet planned to spend these 2 days with Daya and making so many plans of watching movies, shopping roaming around etc etc. as they haven't got any quality time together for long!

But Daya had some plans with his friends for 2 days and forget to tell Abhijeet about all. Here on the 1st day Abhijeet open up the secret "Daya chalo jaldi se ready ho jao..aj hum jaldise breakfast krenge fir bahar jake shopping krenge..fir movie… fir lunch..aur fir" but stopped with the look over Daya's face

Daya in confusion searched for words for some time then after some seconds say to Abhijeet in low tone.. "yaar Abhi woh maine aaj sabke saath, yaar woh log kuch hi dinon ke liye aayein hain...hum toh saath hi rehte hain hai na?"  
Abhijeet encouraged Daya to go though feeling so much sad as after very long time they got some time to spend together but for Daya's happiness didn't say anything except "arey itni si baat..aise kiu keh raha hey..jaa….hum to bad mey bhi fir kabhie bhi ja sakte hy..tum jao"

he just went to bureau after cancelling the holiday while Daya spend these 2 days with his friends.

after two days when Daya came back shares all his enjoyment with Abhi.. "pata hey humne bahut saree shopping ki.."

"tumhe to apne liye shopping kerna pasand nahi.."

"arey to mein unhe kya kheta ki mere shopping tum kerte ho..aisa kaise kehta…acha fir suno.."

He continued….

Abhi shows himself happy but at night when he came in his room a tear slipped from his eye. "Daya tere liye to bahut log hey per mere liye serf tu hi to tha,hey aur rahega..per mein tujhe kabhie kuch nahi kahunga tu khush hey na yeahi kaafi hey"

that weekend Daya planned to invite them to dinner so asked Abhijeet about that to which Abhijeet agreed. so that evening Daya was calling his friend when Abhijeet over heard Daya telling over phone "arey mujhe khana kaha banana ata mein hotel se order ker dunga..."  
"arey ha roj to Abhi hi...a6a mein koshish karunga kuch banane ka"  
after he disconnected the call he noticed Abhi so asked him "mujhe kuch easy cheeze banana sikha doge pls.."  
Abhijeet remembered whenever he asked Daya **"arey kuch banana sikh ley..kabhie mujhe bhi khila diya ker..." Daya used to reply "nahi mujhe nahi sikhna wo sab...tum ho na..aur mujhe kisi aur ko to khilana nahi hey"**  
Abhijeet sighed and agreed.

t hat day on dinner Abhijeet feeling that Daya's friends be uncomfortable because of his presence so excused himself a bit early with "Daya mujhe zara kaam hai, main aata hun, tum log enjoy karo"  
Daya nodded. Abhijeet moved inside and after some time hearing so many voices of laughing, chatting and even shouting. A smile crept on his lips unintentionally. He moved to his room door, open it and now peak outside and saw all of them laughing and fighting with pillows, jumping all around like kids.  
He closed the door silently and move to his room window, looking outside at the stars he thought.. "hosakta hai mere bhi kabhi aise dost hua hon? maine bhi aise hi maze kiye hon, (smiling) Daya kitna jyada khush hai...sahi bhi hai doston ke saath waqt bitane ki khushi alag hi hoti hai.."

Days passed like this in hurry. Daya now a days after duty spend his most time with his old friends...he came back late at home, tried to share things with Abhi but mostly Abhi was only a silent listener so he also lost his interest in sharing all those

A week passes like this

That day Abhijeet was feeling high throbbing pain in his head... these days suddenly he started feeling tired…as if his al energy had been drained out...yes it's his possessiveness...no...He is not possessive he is only asking for the basic space in his friends life…is he wrong?

He doesn't have the answer and a question whose answer is known but still hard to find always makes u tired.  
So that day he took leave from bureau on a little early basis  
he knew that Daya had went to meet informer but its late he is still not at home  
Abhijeet was not feeling good so he called him up

Daya received the call and he can hear high pitched voices from other side...Daya answered in a bit ignoring tone "wo Abhijeet mein informer se milke bapas araha tha to wo Raaj aur Avitash mil gaye…mujhe sayed derr ho jaye hum kuch plan ker rahe they wo mein bad mein batata hu…acha tum dinner krlena thik..aur mera intejar…(he answered someone as) aya…. (again to Abhijeet) acha mein rakhta hu bye.."  
and cut the call  
Abhi suddenly felt all alone in world….he silently closed his eyes still the phone attached to his ear…

Then opened his eyes…and looked around all the duo photos around seemed to be like grey and white…he slowly went to his mothers pic  
said "ma aap hoti to aise akela na hota na mein...kya serf khoon ke rishte hi har waqt saath dete hey baki.."  
he jerked with "nahi yeah kya soch raha hu...Daya mey abhie bhi bachpana hey barso bad dost mile to masti ker raha hey thora sa..mein bhi na"  
he went to bed and sat resting his head on head rest unknowingly he was still waiting for Daya but he dozed off.

At about midnight his sleep broke with some sound he sat straight and understood its sound of Daya's humming coming from hall  
his thought ran "dinner nahi kiya pata chale to daant dega... Kya ..ha sone ki acting krta hu..check kerega to sota dekh kuch kahega nahi".

but then only he heard sound of closing of door of Daya's bedroom.  
His eyes became moist..  
"kuch jyada hi aash laga liya tha meine"  
he sighed and lied down with closed eyes!

…

He got up with a bad dream sweating badly, he looked around and got up feeling a headache and tired. looking at the watch he got it was still late night, he moved out of his room with small steps as his head now spinning...  
He thought.. "lagta hai fever hai thoda..."  
Still he moved to see Daya, but didn't found him anywhere so scared a bit. He called him but Daya didn't pick the call, he was much tensed now. He tried again but same result..he was getting more and more restless by every passing moment, his dream also creating trouble with his fever now...  
He dialed Daya's number once again hoping to get a response, but again the result was same. In extreme tension he called mobile company and asked for Daya's mobile location. After few minutes he got it and immediately left the place for the location.  
He stopped in front of a house, rechecking the address he found he was right.  
He had forgotten his gun so there was no chance of carrying it for protection if anything was wrong.  
He moved and rang the bell. Nobody answered at first, he rang the bell again and now after some minutes felt some movement inside so stand strongly. A man known to him opened the door looking irritated with this interruption.  
Abhijeet(shocked still managed)- Avitash tum yahan..(controlling himself), woh woh Daya hai yahan?  
Avitash(irritated calling someone)- yaar Daya dekh lo tumhara baby sitter aaya hai...  
Abhijeet felt really hurt with the term "baby sitter" but felt it right to keep quite after that apologizing call.  
after some time Daya came out and asked him annoyed.. "Abhijeet tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?"  
Abhijeet- tum apna phone nahi utha rahe the Daya...main bas dar gaya tha...  
Daya(irritated)- Abhijeet main theek hun, yahan hun, apni life enjoy karne ki (stress) koshish kar rahan hun agar tumhari ijazat ho toh...  
Abhijeet- Daya...bahot raat hogayi thi tumne mujhe batana toh tha na ki tum aaj yahan ruko ge...  
Daya(annoyed)- abh kya mujhe her cheez tumhe batake karni padegi Abhijeet? yeh meri life hai Abhijeet mujhe kissi ko kuch batane ki jaroorat nahi hai shayad...  
Abhijeet- Daya mera yeh matlab...  
Daya(interrupting him)- aur kuch kaam hai tumhe Abhijeet?  
Abhijeet looked at him and shook his head in no.  
Daya- main aaj yaheen ruk rahan hun (stressing)- abh sahi?  
Abhijeet said nothing.  
Daya wished him good night and after closing door completely, moved inside.  
Here Abhijeet stood there for some more time. A tear slipped down his eyes as he moved towards his car with a simple genuine thought..  
"aakhir main hun hi kaun Daya joh tum mujhe kuch bataoge...koi kissi hi to hun..."  
he get in his car.. started the engine still in some other world. "kya tha mein…ek senior tumhara..tumhare samne wo hatsa hua…tumhare guilt mere helplessness dono ki bajase hum dost bane..sayed dost se barker bhi ban gaye..r iska matlab yah kiu samah liya meine ki mein tumhare jindegi pr haq pa liya..min bhi ajeeb hu..arey log to apne bhai behen py aj kal haq nahi pate aur mein…"

He start driving..he was engrossed at thoughts that he crossed the turn he need to take to reach home and drove straight..

"mein soch bhi kaise sakta hu ki mein koi rishta jor lu…us din Avitash ne sach hi to kaha tha..mein to kabhie bhi khud ko hi firse bhul…tumhe lagta hey meri iss puri hatse aur bimari ki jimmadr tum ho per nahi yaar..yeah sach thora hi hey jo mein tumhari life pey aise…independent life jeene ka haq to sabko hey…mein the rok nahi raha tha yaar..bas yeahi kaha tha ki mujhe bata deta..uss din bhi mjhe kuch faraq nahi padta ager wo log mujhe lekar kuch bhi kehte..kaun hey mere wo..per tu..tu to mera wohi Daya tha na o mein khud bhi apne bareme kuch keh du to gussa dikhata yah nahi kehta ki unse lar jhager..ek baar yeahi khe dete ki arey yeah sab kiu leke baith gay..Ek bar mujhe akle min gher ake kehte ki Abhi mere dost n galat kiya…nahi nahi asal mey to mein hi galat hu..sach hi to kaha unn logo ne..bas dukh to iss baat ka hey ki kabhie kabhie jhut bahut sakoon deti hey aur sach..per hum to shapath lete hey na humesha sach ko hi maan denge..bekar mey jhut sunne ke liye taras raha hu…sach mey hi mere tab ki deemagi haalat..wo to Daya ki hi ahsan se…"

He noticed a truck coming so turned dangerously to another road.. he was driving harshly…  
"ha yaar dekh lena..aab kisi ko tumhe koi jabab nahi dena parega yeah jo koi hey na tumhare jindegi..nahi jo hone ki koshish ker raha hey tumhare jindegi mey..aab se wo serf ek formal relation ban ke rehega..haq aur formality ka bich agaya samah…sorry..maaf ker dena…rally sorry"

His vision turned blurry

…

Next morning Daya returned to home a bit late, it was already 8 and he didn't found Abhijeet in there so thought he must have moved to bureau, so he too after taking his breakfast moved to bureau.  
He reached there and looking for Abhijeet but didn't find him there so ask watchmen who replied he didn't saw Abhijeet after yesterday. Daya getting tensed now. he tried Abhijeet's number but it was switched off.  
Daya(tensed)- kal mujhe Abhijeet se aise baat nahi karni chahiye thi..woh toh bus meri chinta kar raha tha..(irritated)magar woh log bhi toh kitna kuch keh rahe the phir aur meri bhi apni independent life hai yaar." He took a deep breath.

"mein kal batane to gaya tha..per wo so raha tha,to kya kerta..note to chor aya tha fridge pey..khud tension mey dekha nahi aur.."

Daya was getting worried for Abhijeet now as Abhijeet didn't called or message him. He in worry called mobile company and got his last location, he was shocked after hearing where Abhijeet's mobile got switched off.  
After almost 20 minutes he is there...  
He saw Abhijeet's car collided with a tree so hurriedly moved towards him.  
Abhijeet lay there resting his head on the staring wheel while blood oozed out from his head wound. Daya in panic opened the door and trying to make Abhijeet conscious but Abhijeet didn't opened his eyes though Daya after touching Abhijeet's face easily got that he be in high fever.  
Daya placed him in his car and now moved to home. He moved and opened the door of house first and now after taking Abhijeet out from car moved inside. he made Abhijeet lay on bed and called a doctor immediately. He then moved to kitchen and brought a first aid and after dressing Abhijeet's wound sat there waiting for doctor when felt some movement in Abhijeet so moved towards him.  
Abhijeet slightly opened his eyes and look at Daya's blurry face. He in low tone asked Daya.. "Daya..tum mujhse naraaz ho?"  
Daya(softly)- nahi Abhijeet..(confused) bhala main kyun tumse naraaz honga?  
Abhijeet(low voice)- tumne kal mujhse kaha tha na ki main "kissi" hun issiliye...  
Daya(silent for sometime but then say in low tone while stroking Abhijeet's head feeling his high fever)- nahi ABHI aisa nahi hai...  
Abhijeet(innocently)- tum mujhse aaj kal baat bhi nahi karte...  
Daya(smile on his innocence as some tears came in his eyes)- nahi Abhi aisa kuch nahi hai..main bhala apne Abhi se naraaz ho sakta hun kya?  
Abhijeet(nodding innocently)- tumne uss din gusse mein apne dost se mujhe sorry bolne ko bhi kaha tha..  
Daya(smiling)- woh toh ussne Abhi ko hurt kiya tha issiliye na...  
Abhijeet(low tone)- lekin mujhe toh tumne hurt kiya tha na...  
Daya(shocked)- maine?  
Abhijeet nodded.  
Daya- woh kaise?  
Abhijeet(teary hurt tone, his voice became even low as he again losing his consciousness)- woh mujhpar hans rahe the na..tumne mera..ma..zaak..b..bhi..udaya...  
His voice completely shut as he moved under unconscious stage. Daya kept stroking his hair still feeling his buddy's teary tone. Daya looked at him for few minutes, his innocent face, his hurtful smile...  
Daya closed his eyes feeling the pain he gave to his buddy with his really small acts. The door bell rang and he leaving his buddy's hand moved to take in the doctor.

The doctor checked him and said "inki chot to gehri nahi hey…per bukhar kaafi jyada hey…aur lag raha hey kisi baat ki stress hey inhe…filhal mein injection de raha hu…bukhar kam ho jayega aur hosh ajayga..Pr thora dhyan rakhi...lagta hey kaafi taanav mey hey.."

Daya nodded the doctor after giving injection and suggesting some medicines left.

Daya sighed… sat beside Abhijeet "sorry yaar…meine bahut hurt ker diya na tumhe..sorry"

He went to kitchen to prepare soup for Abhijeet…he brought the tray to Abhijeet's room..

He found him awaken and trying to sit up. Daya came in "arey tum late raho.."

He kept the tray on the bedside table.. touched Abhijeet to check his fever but Abhijeet silently looked at him "mein thik hu…"

Daya silently takes back his hand and handed him the soup.. Abhijeet without any words took the soup….

…..

Next day Abhijeet got up early moved to kitchen prepared breakfast for both..kept Daya's breakfast arranged on table..took his breakfast and moved to wake up Daya..

Daya was sleeping cuddling his pillow..Abhijeet suddenly felt a stung in his heart.. "sayed mein hi kuch jyada react ker raha hu…isne aise hi keh diya hoga..hey to yeah wohi mera Daya na..nahi…firse interfere nahi karunga mein.."

He moved towards Daya's bed silently rubbed his hand over Daya's hairs… set an alarm in Daya's mobile which will ring after five minutes and moved out completely of the house for bureau

Daya wok up with the alarm..looked around…turned off the alarm get ready for bureau without touching the breakfast.

That evening Daya came back early from bureau…he was working in kitchen..when Abhijeet came back…he came in after opening the door with his own keys…

He after thinking a lot had decided to speak up his hart openly in front of Daya.. but as he entered the house he heard two voices from kitchen

Yes he listened carefully its Avitash and Raaj he don't want to face them so was about to move in his room when he heard Daya's words as "Arey phone ka network thik nahi araha hey isiliye call cut ho gaya tha…blo aab"

Abhijeet understood that Daya is speaking with them on handsfree,may be he is busy in some chores..he silently stood near the kitchen door.. yes Daya is cutting vegetables while speaking on call…rather multitasking…frying something on the pan..

Avitash from the other side is asking "Daya tum do teen se call bhi nahi kiye..busy ho..arey hum parso jane wale hey.."

"ha wo kuch kaam.."

"case agaya kya.."

"nahi wo boss ki tabiyet biger gayi thi thori si.."

"to?"

"to matlab.."

"arey wo bacha hey kya…ek senior inspector hey tum uske liye aise khidmat.."

"Avitash.."

"kya yaar..uske liye.."

"what do u mean by uske liye..wo koi uske yeah koi bhi aise hi nahi hey…bhai hey wo mera.."

"Daya bhai kehne se.."

"kehne se nahi Raaj…tumhara ek bhai tha na humare hi saath orphanage mey rehta tha…kya tumhara o bhai ker payega jo Abhi kerta hey..goli mere liye chalta hey bich mey ake wo khara ho jata hey…khud koi bhi khatre se khel jata hey taki mere uper aanch na aye…ker pata tumhara bhai wo sab?"

"Daya tum aab personal.."

"to tum log kya ker rahe they? Kya keh rahe they uss din Abhi ki dimagi haalat thik nah tha..hey na..ha nahi tha..per use yeah pata tha rishto ki maryada…"

He took a deep breath… Avitash said "arey hum to bas majaq.."

"ha meine bhi yeahi soch liya ki thik hey maaq hi to hey..aur mere aur Abhi ka rishta kisi explanation ka mohtaj bhi nahi hey ki mein tum logo ko samjhata firu..fir uss din bhi majaq ura rahe they tum log..kya kaha tha…baby sitter…tum log galat nahi they"

Abhijeet who was looking downwards looks up with a jerk Daya continues "baby sitter jase ek bacha ko samhalta hey aisa kerta hey mera bhai…bachpan ki job hi khushiya hey wo mein tum Raaj kisiko nahi mila..pr aj mein wo sare nakhre jid drama maang demand sab ker sakta hu..baby sitter nahi ma bhai baap sab ban ke khayal rakhta hey wo mera.."

Other side was completely silent.. Daya continued with tearful eyes sobbing.. "dost to tum log bhi they na bachpan ke dost per yaad hey jab min kamjor sa tha mujse cheen ke khana le lete they tum log..aur Abhi raat var jagta hy mere lautne ki intejar mey taki hum saath my dinner ker sake..doctor mujhe mana krta hey kabhie spicy kuch khane se to wo bhi wohi bimaro wala khana khata hey.."

He wiped his tears roughly "maajaq mey hum logo ne tayer kiya tha ki hm saath mey shaadi kerenge…use apna saathi mil chukka hey per taki mein akela na per jau wo intejer ker raha hy kab mujhe bhi koi mil jaye..mein apne dil ki baat bata saku, mujhe bura na lage issliye khud jhut bolk mere samne bura ban jata hey…"

Avitash uttered "sorry yaar."

"yes u should be…uss din meine tumhe roka nahi…tumhare baato ki gussa Abhi pey utar diya wo cahta to tabhie keh sakta tha… ha nahi tha mera dimaagi haalat thik..mein aj bhi kabhie bhi Daya ko bhul sakta hu per yeah sab hua kis ke liye?"

He banged his hand hard on the slab..Abhijeet shook his head in no… "Avitash mere laparwai ke bajase hua tha… wo keh sakta tha ki baby sitter keh ke tum uske nahi mere insult ker rahe ho..wo shaadi kerke apni duniya basa lega na to use koi farq bhi nahi parega…yaad…are use to fir bhi pata hey ki ha yeah tasveer uske ma hey mujhe to khud apne wajoot ka nahi pata…"

He broke down in bitter cry… "tum..logo ko andaja bhi nai hey tum log.. nahi tum log ki koi galti nahi hey… mein khud apne rishto ko maan nahi dey sakta..mein.."

He cut the call and threw the phone to one side.. Abhijeet catches it and looked towards Daya who was facing his back to Abhijeet. Daya slowly kneeled down on floor crying loudly with voice

Abhijeet slowly come forward sat behind Daya after switching off the gas…he kept a hand over Daya's shoulder "Daya mere taraf dekh.."

Daya just shook in no and gulped his tears with "tum tum jao fresh ho jao…mein wo sabji.."

He looked up to look at the pan but Abhijeet caught him by shoulder and faced him with "sorry.."

Daya looked down with "tm kiu..mein to..meine tmhe.."

He again wiped his tears Abhijeet asked "dekh idhr mere taraf dekh.."

Daya shook his head in no..

"acha nahi dekhna?"

Daya was silent Abhijeet cupped his face and pulled it up.. Daya looked at his face for some moments then suddenly grabbed his palms with "Abhi mujhe maaf ker do..mein uss din tumhe batane aya tha yaar per tum so gaye they..to meine fridge mey note chipkake chala gaya,tmne dekha nah wo note..ar uss din..meine koi jabab nahi diya tha kiuki…"

"bas Daya mein sab sun liya…sorry..meine bina kuch soche aise react.."

"uss din tum fresh ho rahe they to meine unn logo ko kaha ko wo galat they to unhone sorry bol diya per tumhe bhi to mujse sab thik se kehna tha na…gussa hi ker lete per nahi silent ho gaye to mera bhi mood biger gaya.."

He ooks at Abhijeet and in an earnest tone "Abhi tum kehte ho na mere ander bachpana hey..to please maaf kr do..tum bilkul sahi they apni jagah..ager mein tumhari jagah hota na to bahut gussa kerta…mere bhai ko aise kaise kisi se share ker lu.."

Abhijeet smiled with "tu na sach mey pagal hey.."

Daya nodded in yes and hugged his brother tightly.. Abhijeet was patting his back with "maafi ek shart pey milegi.."

Daya in a fearful tone "shart?"

"ha..yeahi ki agey se kabhie uss 17 saal phli ki baat ke liye khud ko jimmeder nahi manega.."

Daya with a sooth in his voice "promise"

Abhijeet smiled and thought to himself "yaar promise to mein bhi kerta hu aise kisi dusre ki baato se hum dono ki rishte ko kabhie aanch nahi ane dunga..har baat ki bolke birodh nahi kiya jata..dil ke rishte aise hi kisi ki keh dene se nahi chutta..yeah mein kabhie nahi bhulunga..promise.."

**A/n: **guys pls review...


End file.
